Lydia Fox
by KrymynalKrimzon
Summary: Lydia Fox is eager to go to the pool to play, but in her rush, she ends up hurting herself badly...This is a request from hfxgalaxy96! It was a challenge seeing I know nothing of this character, but it was tons of fun. I decided to leave the ending off simply because we all know what happens to this character- she's saved and can't walk for the rest of her life.


Lydia Fox bounced on her heels excitedly as she handed 6 bucks over to cover the 5 dollar admission fee and tax. She worked on all sorts of chores all week to earn enough to go swimming with her friends, which she knew were already inside. She arrived 5 minutes after opening because her mom just wouldn't move fast enough. But, she was here now! Lydia quickly grabbed the change from the lady and sped walk around the counter towards the female's bathroom. She could smell the harsh chlorine in the air and hear the joyous screams of other kids being drowned out by the splash of water.

Once the change was carelessly shoved into her bag she tossed her colorful bag onto a metal bench that lined the bathroom walls. Now out of sight of the adults, she ran to the showers, slamming the button down so water poured from the shower head, hitting her dead on. She hurried ruffled her hair, quickly getting it sopping wet. One of the rules demanded you must shower before you got in the pool. Lydia disliked this rule because it made no sense. You had to get wet and clean before you jumped into a wet and less clean pool? But she got yelled at for not obeying this rule and was sent back to shower, wasting precious swim time.

She also disliked the rule against running. It got you where you needed to go faster, and plus the pavement could get terribly hot under her feet when she wasn't wearing her sandals.

The shower shut off, leaving Lydia soaked. She blinked rapidly, trying to get the water away from her eyes before she realized why she was seeing splotches- she was in such a hurry she forgot to remove her glasses. No worries, it was just water after all.

Lydia ran back to her bag, nearly slipping on the wet floor. Her floppy sandals did very little for traction, but she knew the ground was blistering outside so she would keep them on for now. The young child grabbed her colorful bag and hurried out of the dim hallway of the swim shelter and into the blazing sunlight of the day.

She blinked quickly, coming to a halt right at the doors as she tried to adjust to the bright sun. Soon the whiteness turned into blotches of colors, then soon she could make everything just fine if she squinted. Much to her relief, she saw her friends nagged one of the very few shaded spots on the pavement. Once again Lydia sped walked, hurrying over to the shaded spot where she dropped her bag carefully on the ground. Huh, her friend's stuff was here but not her friends.

They were probably in the pool already, but that was fine. She beat them here last time. It was alright to let them win once in a blue moon. She reached into her bag, ignoring the discarded change which gently clinched in her bag as she pulled her beach towel. She unfolded it quickly just by grabbing the ends and whipping it, letting the towel flutter out then slowly land on the ground. From there she just went around and got rid of the wrinkles.

Lydia then zipped up her bag and put it under the towel at the head, making a pillow of sorts. She then slipped off her sandals, putting them at the foot of the towel. She could see while her friend's belongings were here they didn't bother to get set up, probably racing each other into the pool. Lydia doubted they even put on sunblock like her. Course, she did it in the car that way she wouldn't waste time here.

Lydia then sped walk to the edge of the pool, feeling the hot burning pavement try to scorch the bottom of her feet, making her wince with every step. She spotted her friends then, all hanging out in the pool in a big circle, laughing. One of them spotted her, eagerly waving.

"Lydia!" He called out loudly, prompting the other friends to turn to see her. Oh well, she best make a grand entrance now.

"Watch this!" She yelled loudly and started to run, ignoring the loud whistle of the lifeguard. She lept the second her foot hit the edge of the pool, soaring through the air. Everything seemed to slow. Her joyous laughter filling the air but she noticed something odd. Even through her wet glasses, she could see the horrified looks of her friends, their hands outstretched as if to say stop or perhaps catch her, but they were all the way across the pool.

She then noticed something else- she could easily see the bottom of the pool.

She inhaled sharply, covering her nose as she closed her eyes. It was too late to do anything else.

The splash of the water.

The pain the shot up her spine, making her scream out silently under water.

She sunk heavily to the bottom, releasing her nose despite the signing of the chlorine entering her nose.

Her eyes snapped open, looking up at the glimmering surface of the water. So close, but it was so far.

Lydia uselessly waved her arms underwater, trying to swim up as her legs hung uselessly, just heavyweights.


End file.
